Una mala jugada por parte de otra te puede cambiar
by Sra.Cullen
Summary: Siempre vives el presente, no sabes lo que pasará, pero si por culpa de alguien que quiere acabar contigo te da lo que más deseas, ¿Lo cogerias? Lean y dejen sus reviews, les gustara.


**Una mala jugada por parte de otra te puede cambiar a lo que más deseas.**

Era un día como otro cualquiera, Edward y yo teníamos el horario distinto él no tenía clase los martes ni los viernes por la tarde y yo no tenía los miércoles y viernes. Pese que íbamos al mismo instituto en Forks, y el único que había, yo solía ir los martes por la tarde a buscarlo y luego nos íbamos a dar una vuelta, y el hacía lo mismo los miércoles. Un día estaba esperándole en la puerta y mientras tanto me puse a hablar con Ángela, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet, y algunas chicas más. De repente tuve un mal presentimiento, ya que yo era una persona muy intuitiva, y no solía equivocarme. Al cabo de unos segundos salió Edward y vino a saludarme, me dio dos besos y yo continuaba fuera de mí, él se preocupó de que me pasaba, y yo le expliqué que tenía un mal presentimiento y él me dijo que me tranquilizara y me abrazó.

Él se quedo hablando con algunos compañeros de su clase cuando de repente vino una chica que iba a mi clase y le dio una hoja escrita y le dijo que la leyera y con eso ella se alejo. Él se fue a leerla y se le quedo una cara de pasmarote y se enfado y vino hacia donde yo estaba y me cogió bruscamente de la muñeca y me jalo a un lado y me dijo que yo era una zorra, que era una guarra, entre otras cosas,… Yo me quede parada, no tenía ni la menor idea de que me estaba hablando, no comprendía nada, él me dijo si claro escribes esta carta llena de guarradas y no sabes no, no te hagas la tonta conmigo. Yo le decía que no sabía nada, pues era cierto, le dije que se lo juraba porque me cayera un rayo encima, porque me abriera la cabeza, porque me atropellaran en este mismo instante,… hasta que de golpe mi cabeza hizo un chasquido, y le dije si esa chica morena Jessica le había dado esa hoja. Él me dijo que sí, que se la había dado esa. Ahí fue cuando ya no aguante más la rabia y fui hacia donde estaba ella. Todos los demás habían escuchado nuestra conversación ya que ninguno de los dos modulaba la voz. Me acerque hacía donde estaba Jessica y le empecé a gritar. Eres una zorra, una perra, tu lo único que deseas es mi vida, pues eso era cierto, todo lo que yo tengo, lo tengo porque he luchado por ello, a mi no me han regalado nada de lo que yo tengo y yo solita he luchado para conseguir y defender lo mío, y nadie y menos tu va a conseguir arrebatármelo porque no me da la gana. Nunca serás igual que yo, le grite todo eso. A Jessica no le daba tiempo a responder nada, ya que yo estaba muy enfadada y ella se quedo en estado de shock y los demás también, hasta que me gire y le di la espalda y fui hasta donde estaban mis amigos. Jasper me abrazo y me dijo si estaba bien y yo le dije que sí. Edward por su parte se me acerco y me dijo que si podíamos hablar, pero le dije que no ya que no estaba con ánimos de hablar con él. Le dije a Alice que le dijera que si quería decirme algo que lo esperaba a las 18:30 horas en la puerta de mi casa y le di la dirección, y mientras Rose y yo nos fuimos hacia su casa. A las 18:15 me fui de su casa hacia mi casa, y cuando llegue me encontré con Edward sentado en la puerta de la calle, cuando me vio se levanto y me saludo y le dije que viniera y fuimos al interior de la casa. Mis padres Charlie y René no estaban, ya que habían ido a comprar, porque venían mis tíos a cenar, y me dejaron una nota. Cuando entre en la casa mi gatita, vino hacia donde yo estaba para que la cogiera, ya que era una cría, tendría unos tres meses. La cogí y fuimos hacia mi habitación y me senté en la cama con la gata encima de mis piernas y el se sentó a mi lado y empezamos a hablar sobre todo lo que había sucedido a lo largo de esa tarde. Al final Edward y yo nos hicimos novios, y arreglamos lo que había pasado y lo dejamos en el pasado. Fuimos al baño, ya que iba a lavar a mi gatita y cuando finalmente estuvo bien limpia, picaron a la puerta y eran mis tíos. Nos sentamos todos a hablar en el comedor y de vez en cuando Edward y yo nos hacíamos caricias. Al cabo de quince minutos llegaron mis padres y Edward se presento formalmente como mi novio después de eso él se quedo con nosotros a cenar y paso la noche en mi casa, ya que era demasiado tarde para que se fuera solo a su casa que estaba en las afueras de Forks. Ambos, nos fuimos a mi habitación y él poco a poco me empezó a besar por el cuello, cada vez con más intensidad, yo lo necesitaba, necesitaba hacer el amor con él, y él también quería lo mismo. Le desabroche poco a poco los botones de su camisa mientras él me besaba, y a la vez me quitaba la camiseta que llevaba. Deslizo sus agiles manos por mi espalda, hasta llegar a la cintura de mis pantalones, la rodeo y los desabrocho bajándolos y cada vez besando más abajo. Me cogió de la cintura y por la nuca y me estiro sobre mi cama, mientras recorría todo mi cuerpo, como pude le desabroche el pantalón y él se lo quito. Se subió encima de mí y empezamos a besarnos con más intensidad. No sé como logro quitarme el sujetador, y me quito mi culote. Él tenía una fuerte erección y le quite sus bóxers. Se entretuvo, primero con mis pezones, hasta que se pusieron muy erectos, primero con la boca, luego con los dedos, soplándoles, después fue deslizándose dando besos por todo mi abdomen, hasta que llego a mi centro y lo empezó a lamer poco a poco, y yo sentía descargas eléctricas, metió su lengua en mi vagina como si tratara de su sexo, dio un pequeño mordisco en mi clítoris y subió a mis labios. Me cogió de la nuca con una mano y la otra la deslizo hasta mi sexo donde metió dos dedos y los fue moviendo dentro de mí. Al notar que yo estaba contrayendo los músculos de la vagina, metió otro dedo, y dentro de mi tenía tres dedos suyos moviéndose ágilmente. Saco sus dedos y los puso en mis labios y empezó a chuparlos y yo también. Cogió su duro sexo y lo metió dentro de mí, y empezamos a movernos, hasta que yo gemí fuertemente, en señal del orgasmo y él también se vino abajo, deposito su semen dentro de mí, dándome más placer y después se movió un poco más. Después cogí su sexo y lo empezó a lamer primero desde a tras hacia adelante, luego por la punta y luego entero, y se volvió a venir en mi boca. Él cuando acabe volvió a lamer mi sexo. Y nos quedamos dormidos. Al año y medio de esto, Edward y yo, nos casamos y nos fuimos un mes de luna de miel, recorrimos muchos lugares. Mientras tanto en la luna de miel, alguna que otra noche, manteníamos nuestras pasiones y teníamos sexo, pues bueno ahora que estamos casados y han pasado nueve meses, tenemos a una preciosa niña llamada Renesme, Nessie. Pero ¿Se le repetirá con otra persona lo mismo que a nosotros?


End file.
